


Midnight Blue - Mike Chase Pixel Plushie

by kvancelot (KVancelot)



Category: Midnight Blue - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVancelot/pseuds/kvancelot
Summary: Just what's on the package: pixel plushies of SLWalker's character!





	




End file.
